How to Heat Up a Gossip
by play with the immogen
Summary: Biar sudah jadi idola, Naruto paling males urusan sama gosip dirinya sendiri! Tapi gosip yang kali ini... Arrgh! Kenapa malah harus tahu dari Sasuke sih? Gosip apa yaa kira-kira... More Inside! Warning : a little bit crack,etc...XD! R&R!


How to Heat-Up a Gossip

Author: play me 'til noon

Rate: M? T ?

Pairing : GaaNaru (damn cute!)

Warning: shounen-ai, major OOC (thanks to the plot bunnies), tema2 sugestif..dan ngalor punya kembaran namanya ngidul.

A/N : Atas permintaan pasar (Senen?) dan stress nya saia (bikin fic hetero nggak jadi-jadi), lahirlah anak saia yang ke-4 ini! **Sekuel lepas** dari 'How to Make Clear a Gossip', mwahahhha! Baca secara terpisah juga nggak apa-apa kok! Secara yang penting bukan pengertian anda, tapi review anda! *dikejar pakai sandal*

* * *

Di usianya yang ke 17 ini, Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi salah satu pria kesukaan warga Konoha. Kata-katanya didengarkan, senyumnya dipuji, potongan rambutnya dijadikan trend, model bajunya disebut-sebut menginspirasi koleksi Oscar Lawalawa, bahkan makanan kesukaannya (a.k.a ramen) di daulat menjadi makanan kebugaran untuk pria! (bener-bener fic ngayal..)

Semua bermula dari 2 tahun lalu dimana Naruto berhasil membawa pangeran Uchiha tersisa, kembali ke Konoha.

Plus... penampilannya pas pulang itu lho!

Kulit tambah coklat karena matahari, mempercolok sinar matanya yang biru terang...

Rambut makin panjang yang membuat klub penggemar mendiang ayahnya bangkit dari rehat panjang...

Juga senyum lelahnya, yang OH MY GOD, menampilkan kepuasan tersendiri bagi perempuan manapun yang melihat...

Serta... jumpsuit belel yang memperlihatkan kaus dalaman hitam pas badan yang dikenakan Naruto waktu itu... yang tanpa sadar memamerkan bagian atas tubuh Naruto, yang keras, kencang, dan... apa kata 'menantang' atau 'seksi' diperbolehkan masuk rated T?

Pokoknya begitu melihat, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, lalu berubah menjadi fans yaoi di minggu setelah ia sadar (?!),

Dan Sasuke serta Sai langsung ingin mengikuti Juugo untuk mengenakan korden sebagai baju, karena sadar apa yang mereka pamerkan selama ini lebih mirip krupuk kulit di rumah Opung Susi... (nggak usah dipedulikan siapa opung ini.. XD)

Cukup dengan penjelasan ke-pahlawanannya dan kemunculannya yang membuat teriakan fans David Archuleta kalah keras... hal lain lagi yang membuat Naruto di daulat menjadi seleb sejati adalah statusnya.

Sebagai anak mendiang Hokage ke-empat, yang sontak membuatnya mendadak borju segera setelah wasiat Minato ditemukan pada ultahnya yang ke-16. Dan juga statusnya sebagai Hokage-in-Training...

Namun semua perempuan yang mengincarnya tumbang dalam satu hari, hanya dengan 1 sms berantai yang berisikan kenyataan pahit... yang ternyata malah menambah ketenaran pemuda itu...

...hubungan cinta Naruto dengan Kazekage Suna yang tidak kalah sensual, Gaara.

Pertama Naruto mengira, ia akan dianggap aneh dan diacuhkan lagi oleh masyarakat (yang tak masalah baginya selama ada Gaara... ^0^), namun kenyataannya terbalik!

Hubungannya justru didukung. Dan cabang fan-clubnya bertambah satu, khusus bagi Perempuan-Gila-Yaoi... Beuh! Fanclub nya Sasuke sih kalah! (hhe, sory)

Mulai dari keseharian hidupnya sampai hal-hal paling sederhana maupun pribadi tentangnya, kini diikuti; dijadikan berita; dibuat gosip ibu-ibu PKK; bahkan sampai dibuat fanfic!

Semuanya, sih Naruto anggap ringan saja. Capek hati sendiri kalau segala kekesalannya pada media dan penyebar gosip itu dikeluarkan.

Namun, di luar kendalinya, timbul gosip baru mengenai dirinya...

Tepatnya mengenai dirinya dan Gaara.

Lebih jujur lagi, taraf HUBUNGANNYA dengan Gaara.

Gosip yang tak kalah panas dengan film birunya Paris Hilton...

Gosip yang bisa menghajar pamor dua orang Kage sekaligus...

...atau justru bisa membangkitkan Minato dari kubur?

Tapi... ini satu-satunya gosip yang membuat Naruto tersenyum mendapat ide!

??

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bisa percepat makanmu, dobe?"

"–Eh? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya dari balik topeng ANBU yang dikenakannya.

Apa si pirang ini tidak sadar... semua orang, baik yang ada di Ichiraku ataupun yang hanya lewat, lelaki atau perempuan, tua juga muda, memberikannya tatapan-tatapan aneh?

Tatapan bahagia... (tidak jelas)

Tatapan khawatir... (entah kenapa)

Tatapan mesem-mesem ala gossip girl (Sasuke nggak minat nonton serial itu, jadi nggak tahu mau ngomong apa secara spesifik)

Tatapan iri... (Sasuke tidak tahu apakah mereka iri soal hubungan Gaara-Naruto, ataukah iri karena melihat Naruto didampingi olah dirinya? Bukan narsis, tapi sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada seragam dan topeng kapten ANBU yang bisa menahan keseksian Uchiha...)

...dan yang paling parah, tatapan 3M

Tatapan Malu Malu Mesum.

...

Sasuke sampai merinding. Entah perempuan atau laki-laki, ada saja yang melempar pandangan begitu ke arah Naruto.

Lebih ngeri lagi begitu sadar mata beberapa diantaranya...

..**.melihat **_**penasaran**_** ke bokong Naruto.**

A.S.T.A.G.A... Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Oh-oh astaga... mengapa ia bernyanyi lagunya Om Chrisye?

"Sasu-teme, betingkah biasa saja, bisa tidak? Kau merusak selera makan orang," Naruto kembali bersuara setelah menelan ramennya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Malah mengerling parno keberbagai arah.

Benar saja, kali ini ia menemukan dua orang lagi... melihat penuh hasrat, meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Naruto dengan teropong.

Cepat-cepat ia menutupi Naruto dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seorang Uchiha pun tahu diri untuk melindungi harga diri tuannya ...

Tuannya yang bego minta ampun.

"Ihh, Sasuke genit!"

Sasuke masih lemot. Tidak sadar bagian depan tubuhnya sudah hampir memeluk Naruto erat dari belakang.

"Sasu-temeee~ aku udah punya Gaara!" Naruto risih, "Sasuke, jangan depan banyak orang ah!"

Sasuke mendadak merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bagian bawah, diantara tubuhnya dan Naruto.

Alamak jan! Segera ia menjauh dari tubuh dobe kesayangannya itu. Mukanya terkejut agak ngeri.

Hampir saja ia membuat cerita ini menjadi rated M...

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap Sasuke kesal, "Sasu-teme, dibilangin ya.. jangan godain gue lagi! Awas lo!"

"Jangan ge-er dobe. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat apapun tadi. Heh... aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara mau dengan tubuh begitu," Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum brengsek andalannya.

Senyum brengsek yang bahkan bisa menjadi penyebab Rahma Azhari berbelah dada.

Salah, maksudnya bertekuk lutut.

Jauh memang, tapi mengingat Sasuke fans no.1 nya doi, jadi ingetnya bokep terus. Hehe.

"Jadi maksud tadi itu apa?" Naruto bertanya. Ia keluar dari kedai setelah membayar makanannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. "Tadi itu, aku melindungimu..."

"–Tuh kan! Sasu-teme flirting lagi!" Naruto memotong dengan pernyataan ala _**flaming-uke.**_

"Dobe, aku belum selesaai bicara," Naruto mengatupkan mulut, "Apa kamu tidak sadar dari tadi semua orang memandangmu aneh?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kali ini ala _**clueless-uke**_. (Nar-uke is striking along this fic..XD)

"Naruto... dari tadi banyak orang yang menatapmu mesum," Sasuke akhirnya berujar lancar. Bingung mau bereaksi kesal seperti apa lagi.

Naruto masih diam. Kali ini matanya membelalak sedikit, menimbulkan kesan imut ala _**innocent-uke**_.

Kayaknya dia kebanyakan ikutan tes di website seme-uke itu deh!

"–Oh ya? Masa sih...?"

Reaksi pilon dan sama sekali tidak tanggap keadaan.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menggunakan amaterasu nya.

Sejak kapan sih temannya jadi bego begini?

Semenjak pacaran?

Apa semenjak kepergiannya lima tahun lalu itu? (Uchiha narsis...)

Masih sunyi diantara keduanya.

Naruto masih nge-hang kayak komputer di SMP nya author...

Sementara Sasuke nya malah asyik berpikir kotor.

Bukan bokep lho.

Maksudnya, pikiran Sasuke itu lagi penuh dengan dugaan-dugaan negatif gitu. Apalagi, karena sebenarnya dia bisa menebak alasan Naruto jadi korban tatapan-tatapan binal itu.

"–Oi Sasuke, ngelamunin apaan?" Naruto bertanya setengah khawatir. Mereka tengah berjalan kembali ke Hokage Tower, tapi Sasuke tampak tidak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir?"

"Hmm."

Naruto menatap kesal. Dia nggak terima dicuekin begini.

"-Oi teme, jadwalku 3 hari ke depan dong..."

Sasuke memberikan buku catatan dengan satu tangan.

"Bacain," Naruto berkata sok penting.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kesal. Naruto harusnya bersyukur, dirinya dianggap sahabat akrab, atasan, juga penuntun hidupnya selain Ki Joko... '_Gue mikir tadi buat elo juga._ _Dobe_.'

"Jam 4 ada Manner-class, jam 6 sampai jam 7 kosong, lalu setelahnya..."

"Bacainnya yang penting aja," Naruto memotong seenak terong balado. Enaaakk... banget. Banget. Sedap pula.

Mantab.

Sasuke mengelus dada dalam hati (bukannya hati yang di dalam dada?) Jika Naruto mulai kumat manja nya, dia hanya bisa memutar ulang rekaman perjuangan sahabatnya saat dulu mau membawanya pulang...

Biar nggak kalap.

Lantas Sasuke membaca beberapa poin yang sudah diberi stabilo sejelas mungkin.

"–diperkirakan rombongan Gaara akan sampai kemari besok malam. Lalu berikutnya..."

"–Hey, teme,"

Sasuke berhenti membaca sekali lagi. Dia melengos kesal.

Tapi Naruto tidak melihat ke arahnya. Matanya lurus ke depan.

"–Teme!" Naruto masih manggil-manggil Sasuke. Apa sih maunya? Akting ala Si Buta Dari Rumah Tetangga?

"Che. Dobe, aku sudah dengar tahu,"

"Oh... Terus kok nggak nyahut?"

_Elo ngomong nggak lihat gue, gue lihat elo tapi nggak ngomong; adil kan?_ Sasuke komentar sinis dalam hati.

"Che," Sasuke berdecak malas, "Ada apa?"

...

Naruto diam. Mukanya agak dipalingkan.

Hebat. Nyahutnya telat, balasannya malah didiemin.

"Dobe–"

Tahu-tahu Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. "Gue... mau tanya aja, sih... Ya, gitu, ya jadi elo harus jawab... pendapat doang sih..."

Sasuke bingung. Naruto ngomongnya belibet, susah ditangkap. Tapi biasanya kalo belibet gitu... ah, Sasuke udah bisa nebak!

"–Err... Kira-kira... menurutmu... Gaara masih sayang sama gue nggak?"

Tuh kan! Tebakan Sasuke bener.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? Apaan tuh? Jawab jelasan dikit kek!"

"Iya, Narutoo... Menurutku dia masih sayang..." Sasuke menjawab dengan sejelas mungkin. Takut lemotnya Naru kumat.

Naruto blushing sedikit.

"–Errm... begitu ya?"

"Hmm."

"Oh... Habis, rasanya udah lama banget nggak ketemu. Sibuk, sih."

"Hmm." Kali ini Sasuke menambah sedikit gestur kepala, orang curhat butuh tanda yang meyakinkan kalo curhat mereka didengar... oleh kuping kanan. Kuping kiri sih pintu keluar, hehe.

"...Chatting nggak sempet. Hape nya sering sibuk. Telepon ke kantornya... gue lupa nomor ekstension... Di sms, balesnya lama..." Naruto menarik nafas.

"...Telepon rumah?"

"Sasu-teme ngehina ya? Gaara nggak punya rumah tauk! Satu juga nggak ada!"

Sasuke mendengar tidak percaya, tapi penasaran.

"...Gaara tuh punya nya, apartemen Agung Sedayu Grup... ada 5, sama kondominiumnya Summarecon, 3 biji!"

Gubrak!

Seandainya Sasuke bisa menjatuhkan diri hingga bersuara keras begitu...

Serius deh, maksudnya Naruto itu mamer? Atau dianya itu yang nggak ngerti kalau apartemen dan kondom minum, -eh salah, kondominium jauh lebih mahal daripada rumah?

Apalagi sebanyak itu...

Naruto yang nggak nyadar suasana, lanjut curhat. "Iya begitulah Sasuke... gue mau ngobrol via webcam juga nggak bisa, gue nggak ngerti masangnya...beli dimana aja nggak tahu!"

Sasuke masih menggeleng-geleng kepala dalam hati. Ya, meski kepala yang asli adanya di atas hati... untuk urusan ini Sasuke pengen menanyakan posisi otak Naruto ada di bagian mana kepala itu sih?

Sasuke malas sendiri mendengar keluhan lanjutan sohibnya soal teknologi dan slogan mereka.

"NOKIA tuh bullshit! Connecting people apaan? Gue nelpon Gaara nggak nyambung-nyambung!"

_Itu emang elonya nggak ngisi pulsa._

"Huff," Sasuke menarik nafas, "Memangnya sudah nggak ketemu berapa lama?"

Naruto mikir sebentar.

"Err... 2 bulan?"

"Oh. Berat juga ya?" Sasuke akhirnya memberi respon sok ngerti. Padahal, pacaran aja belum pernah...

"Iya," Naruto berasa pede karena ada yang sependapat, "Bayangin aja... 2 bulan sama sekali nggak ketemu! Ya ampun, Sasuke...! Seandainya kamu tahu gimana kangennya... ngelihat Gaara, megang tanggannya Gaara, jalan bareng Gaara..."

Oke, kalau sudah urusan mepet-mepet privasi begitu, Sasuke milih tutup telinga. Sasuke kembali berpikir sendiri.

Ke masalah utama sebelum Naruto mulai mengusiknya tadi.

Ke dugaan-dugaan negatif soal penyebab tatapan-tatapan maksiat itu.

Haah~ harus 'dibuka' sekarang nih?

Masa sih, Sasuke harus buka rahasia begini...

Memang baiknya dia sudah menanyakan sendiri ke Naruto, sih... soal gosip itu.

Tapi kesannya kan dia jadi nyampurin urusan orang banget!

Urusan percintaan lagi!

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto yang masih asyik bercerita. Si pirang itu buta teknologi-informasi betulan kali ya?

Masa dia sampai nggak tahu gosip heboh soal dirinya beredar di internet?

Gosip parah –nyangkut-nyangkut Gaara juga– begitu sih... tinggal tunggu waktu sampai penatua masing-masing desa rusuh sendiri..

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya yang telah tumbuh dewasa satu itu.

Naruto telah dewasa.

**Dewasa**. NC-17.

Biarpun masih berkisar di internet, Sasuke mau tidak mau meyakini juga sedikit kebenaran gosip itu.

Hey, apa sih hal yang **paling mungkin** terjadi...

...ketika 2 pria yang yang saling cinta, sudah dewasa menurut umur, dan memiliki tingkat stress tinggi karena pekerjaan eksklusif mereka... menghabiskan waktu bersama?

_**Pelampiasan dan pelepasan**_.

Sasuke segan sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasanya kok jadi vulgar?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"–Iya kan Sasuke? Kamu setuju 'kan?"

Eh?

"Kok malah diem? Tadi kamu sampai geleng-geleng kepala begitu karena sependapat denganku 'kan?"

Geleng-geleng kepala tanda sependapat? Duh! Sasuke tidak punya clue satupun teantang omongan Naruto!

"Itu lho... yang tadi! Gaara itu pemalu banget! Yang soal dia nggak mau bergerak duluan, sampe 1st kiss berdua aja karena nggak sengaja...! Mana abis itu sampai sekarang dia nggak pernah deket-deket banget lagi sama gue... nyium pipi aja susahnya setengah idup!"

"Hah...? Oh, iya iya, dia emang... pemalu," Sasuke lega karena Naruto tidak sadar.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

"Kiss di bibir baru sekali?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Teme mau mamer?"

"Cium pipi susahnya setengah mati?"

"Setengah idup. Kenapa sih?"

Sasuke gusar. "Trus... berarti, gosip itu salah?"

"Gosip apaan?"

"Gosip kamu sama Gaara yang di internet..."

"Aku sama Gaara nggak ada rencana bisnis buka warnet, kok,"

"Bukan, dobe."

Naruto masih memandang tidak mengerti. Ia tahu ada banyak gosip aneh soal dirinya. Dan biasanya Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Apalagi menceritakan... ia sendiri tahu Naruto malas mendengar gosip.

"Dobe, ada gosip di internet... Soal kau dan Gaara."

"Gosip itu bilang apa?"

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto. Berharap temannya tidak meledak karena marah atau malu setelah mendengar laporannya.

"Gosip itu bilang... kau dan Gaara sudah... 'melakukannya',"

"Melakukan apa? Teme, ngomong yang jelas..!"

Sasuke menarik nafas. Mencari kata yang tepat, untuk keluar dari bibirnya dan masuk ke otak Naruto adalah pekerjaan yang susah-susah gampang.

"Ehm..."

Yea, bahasa gaul mungkin yang terbaik.

"..M...L?"

Sunyi. Sunyi. Sunyi.

"Penting banget nggak sih? Aku sama Gaara makan lemper aja dijadiin gosip?"

**ML = Makan Lemper ???**

Tet Tot. Tet. Toet Toet. Tet Tot.

"Dobe, maksudnya ML yang lain!"

"Musang Liar?"

"Itu mah kakak gue! Arrgh, ML! ML! Masa nggak ngerti? Kamu itu digosipin udah ML sama Gaara tauk!" Sasuke gusar dengan OOC nya (author udah peringatkan di depan lho ya!)

Lalu mendadak...

...sungguh mendadak...

...dalam detik ke 7 cahaya turun dari langit...

...seperti berkah dari khayangan yang turun membetulkan posisi jembatan farol di otak Naruto...

"HAH? KOK BISA?" Naruto mendadak ikutan panik. Cepat-cepat diputusnya segala khayalan erotik yang datang sedetik setelah sadar.

Masalah gelar kebujangannya dan harga diri seorang shy-guy seperti Gaara, jauh lebih penting!

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Astaga, astaga, astaga..."

"Dobe, tenang." Sasuke kembali ke aura pemimpinnya yang biasa.

Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya sambil berputar-putar seperti gasing.

"Dobe, kubilang tenang."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kebohongan sial itu sudah didengar... dan lebih buruk, dipercaya banyak orang!"

"Hei, sekalipun mereka percaya, kebanyakan tetap jadi pengagum setiamu, kok..."

"Teme, terserah dengan itu! Maksudku... gosip ini keterlaluan sekali. Hal privasiku dibuat jadi kebohongan publik! Oh ya, Suna! Berita ini sudah sampai ke Suna?"

"Dobe, internet menjangkau seluruh dunia di luar negara Hi." Sasuke entah kenapa kembali ke sikap iblis-isme nya, pikirannya merancang sesuatu yang menarik, "Tinggal lihat reaksi seme mu itu...dan seluruh penghuni konselor nya."

"Reaksi Gaara?" Naruto menatap Sasuke kebas.

"Yep, aku jadi membayangkan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan. Katamu dia bersikap sangat halus dan hati-hati terhadapmu kan?"

Ajaibnya seorang Uchiha.

Yang tadinya tak mengingat curhatan Naruto barang sedikit pun, kini malah menggunakannya untuk memancing si teman sendiri.

Bukan untuk hal buruk atapun egois kok. Sekalian saja, Sasuke mau lihat terobosan yang bakal dibuat temannya, yang kata orang ninja-kejutan no.1 di Konoha.

Dan betul saja...

Senyum cerdas muncul di wajah Naruto, "Kau tahu? Aku jadi berharap ia datang lebih cepat." Naruto memencet tombol lift Hokage-Tower tempat mereka sekarang.

"Untuk?"

"Hanya ingin mempraktikkan sesuatu... pada Gaara," senyum penuh rencana Naruto membuat Sasuke menahan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Bersama-sama masuk ke dalam lift itu, Sasuke berpikir untuk hanya akan jadi penonton dalam tidakan Naruto kali ini.

//

Wajah itu mengerucut sedikit. Mata hijau berkedip gatal, bibir tipis itu dikulum lama.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kau tampaknya ingin bersin..." Temari memandang cemas ke arah adiknya yang tengah bersender di dinding karang batu tengah padang pasir itu, "–tidak mungkin flu... apa ada orang yang memikirkanmu? Atau justru ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Gaara menatap kakaknya lembut, "...Mungkin keduanya."

TBC

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tadinya saia mau jadiin one-shot, tapi berubah ke mini-chapter... Karena saia mau ngasih tempat lebih buat karakter2 pendukung dan memperdalam plot nya sedikit. Sory kalau dirasa tempo nya kecepetan atau chara developmentnya drastic (ex: Sasuke)...dikejar target sih. XD

Beautiful Reminiscences (BR) bakal coba di upload secepatnya... mohon dukungannya! Thanks juga buat Tora (Koembang Goela) yang udah menginspirasi saia dengan quote 'Makan Lemper' nya! Miss u pal!

Now, please leave a review, not flame whatsoever! All i need is your opinion, though honesty could be bittersweet, but not with the cursing word! Yang ga punya akun juga bisa qo!


End file.
